Menyambut Janji
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto bersama Killer Bee, datang ke desa Kuoh untuk bertemu dengan Serafall. Serafall yang merupakan putri kerajaan. Naruto ingin menikahi Serafall. Namun, hal itu tidak semudah dia bayangkan karena ada musuh yang akan menghalanginya untuk menikahi Serafall. Fic request untuk AdindaBagus.


**Title: Menyambut Janji**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: friendship/fantasy/romance/adventure**

 **Setting: zaman samurai (AU)**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Serafall (single pairing)**

 **Author: Hikasya**

 **Summary: Naruto bersama Killer Bee, datang ke desa Kuoh untuk bertemu dengan Serafall. Serafall yang merupakan putri kerajaan. Naruto ingin menikahi Serafall. Namun, hal itu tidak semudah dia bayangkan karena ada musuh yang akan menghalanginya untuk menikahi Serafall. Fic request untuk AdindaBagus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 21 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Perjalanan ke desa Kuoh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HEI, TUNGGU! BEE-SENSEI!"

"OH, YEAAH! NARUTO, KAU LAMA SEKALI! AYO, CEPATLAH BERGEGAS!"

"IYA!"

Dua manusia yang berjenis sama yaitu laki-laki, sedang menempuh jalan setapak yang berbatu-batu di area hutan hijau lebat yang sangat luas. Pepohonan tumbuh menjulang tinggi seperti tiang listrik. Di mana-mana terdengar gemerisik daun-daun yang bergesekan karena ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Tampak mentari bersinar dengan hangatnya dan menemani perjalanan dua manusia di bawah sana. Langit biru disertai awan-awan putih. Cuaca sangat cerah karena sudah memasuki musim semi.

Dua manusia yang terdiri dari laki-laki muda dan pria tua. Mereka adalah murid dan guru yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah desa. Desa yang bernama Kuoh.

Laki-laki muda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Umurnya 19 tahun. Memiliki ciri-ciri seperti berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru, ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya, kulitnya berwarna coklat, berperawakan tinggi dan tegap. Penampilannya seperti ksatria samurai pada umumnya, mengenakan pakaian zirah besi serba jingga dan hitam, kain hitam melingkari kepalanya dan sendal kayu bertali membungkus kedua kakinya. Tidak lupa, dia menyandang pedang katana-nya pada obi atau sabuk kain yang membelit pinggangnya.

Sedangkan pria tua yang berjalan di sampingnya, bernama lengkap Killer Bee. Umurnya sekitar 44 tahun. Berambut putih. Kedua matanya ditutupi semacam kacamata. Pakaian yang dikenakannya berupa baju kimono putih dan celana hakama hitam. Sendal kayu membungkus kedua kakinya. Membawa pedang besar di punggungnya.

Mereka berasal dari desa Konoha. Atas perintah dari orang tua Naruto, Killer Bee pergi menemani Naruto untuk menemui seseorang di desa Kuoh. Seseorang yang telah mengenal Naruto sejak lama dan menunggu Naruto sampai laki-laki itu tiba di desa Kuoh tersebut. Seseorang yang menjadi teman masa kecil Naruto. Seseorang yang sangat berarti dan ingin menjadi teman hidupnya.

Seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis yang dicintai Naruto sejak kecil. Naruto pernah berjanji padanya akan menikahinya ketika berusia dewasa. Gadis itu mengangguk dan akan menunggu Naruto di desa Kuoh. Dia akan setia menunggu sampai Naruto datang menemuinya lagi.

Di saat perjalanan seperti ini, Naruto mengingat semua kenangan masa kecilnya bersama gadis itu. Gadis yang pernah bermain dan belajar bersamanya di desa Konoha. Tapi, gadis itu tidak lama tinggal di desa Konoha, sampai dia pun dijemput orang tuanya untuk kembali ke desa Kuoh, sewaktu umur 12 tahun.

Saat itu, mereka berpisah dalam suasana yang mengharukan. Lalu Naruto mengatakan akan datang menemui gadis itu lagi jika sudah berumur 19 tahun. Dia akan menikahi gadis itu setibanya di sana. Gadis itu terpaku dengan rona merah di dua pipinya. Kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab dia akan menunggu Naruto sampai kapanpun. Tidak akan menerima lamaran laki-laki lain sebelum Naruto datang untuk memenuhi janjinya itu.

Atas dasar itulah, Naruto ingin pergi ke desa Kuoh yang berjarak sangat jauh dari desanya. Bersamaan orang tua Naruto juga ingin menitipkan sesuatu pada ayah gadis yang akan ditemui oleh Naruto itu. Maka orang tua Naruto menyuruh Naruto untuk mengirim titipan itu pada ayah sang gadis. Titipan yang bersifat rahasia untuk sang kaisar pemimpin desa Kuoh.

Diutuslah Killer Bee untuk menemani Naruto dalam perjalanan ke desa Kuoh, yang memakan waktu sekitar tiga minggu perjalanan jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Namun, bukan berarti perjalanan pengembaraan sementara mereka, mulus begitu saja. Ada banyak bahaya yang mereka tempuh seperti dihadang perampok dan kelompok samurai jahat yang suka bertindak seenaknya pada pengunjung asing. Tentunya mereka harus terlibat dalam pertarungan pedang dan kekuatan elemen di zaman jepang kuno ini.

Kini sudah dua minggu lebih, mereka berada dalam perjalanan. Sedikit lagi mereka akan mencapai desa Kuoh setelah menempuh hutan hijau yang sangat luas ini. Tanpa mengenal rasa lelah, mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan agar sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Lalu Killer Bee pun memulai percakapan di antara mereka, setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hei, Naruto!"

"Hm...?"

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin kau temui di desa Kuoh itu? Bisakah kau memberitahukannya padaku, yeah?"

Killer Bee berbicara dengan nada yang berirama. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang lepas jauh ke ujung jalan sana.

Naruto pun menjawabnya.

"Dia... Dia seorang gadis."

"Gadis? Siapa namanya, hei, Naruto?"

"Namanya... Sitri Serafall."

"Sitri Serafall? Hmmm...," Killer Bee manggut-manggut sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangannya."Dia pacarmu ya?"

Mendengar perkataan sang guru, wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

"Bisa dibilang ya. Bisa dibilang tidak."

"Apa? Yang jelas dong! Jangan malu pada gurumu ini, yeaaah!"

"Ah... Sebaiknya jangan bahas ini, Bee-sensei. Ini sudah termasuk masalah pribadiku."

"Apa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada gurumu? Tidak usah malu, aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu."

"Lupakan saja!"

Si laki-laki berambut pirang bersidekap dada. Memasang wajah sedikit sewot. Sementara sang guru terdiam, lalu tersenyum simpul.

Hening.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit.

Tidak ada yang saling berbicara selama itu.

WHUUUSH!

Angin pagi berdesir dan menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang telah kepanasan karena dibakar matahari. Semua tanaman menari-nari dengan penuh sukacita. Seakan-akan bergembira dalam menyambut pagi hari ini.

Tiba-tiba...

"AWAAAAAS!"

Terdengarlah suara yang sangat berisik dari arah belakang Naruto dan Killer Bee. Mereka menyadarinya. Secara serentak, menoleh ke belakang.

"...!"

Ternyata tampak seorang pria yang mengendarai seekor kuda hitam dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Sehingga membuat mereka kaget setengah mati.

"MINGGIR!" teriak pria yang menunggangi kuda.

"WUAAAAAH!" Naruto berteriak tak kalah kerasnya dari pria itu.

HUP!

Secara refleks, murid dan guru itu segera menghindar dari seruduk kuda yang hampir mengenai mereka. Naruto menghindar ke kanan, sedangkan Killer Bee ke kiri.

Kemudian si penunggang menghentikan gerakan kudanya dan melirik ke arah dua orang yang telah menghindar itu.

Dia adalah seorang pria berambut hitam. Bermata ungu. Berpakaian zirah besi samurai serba hitam. Tampak pedang terpasang di sabuk kain yang melilit pinggangnya, persis di samping kanannya.

JIIITS!

Secara langsung, Naruto menatap pria itu dengan tajam. Dia merasa sedikit kesal.

"HEI, HATI-HATI DONG! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENABRAK ORANG YANG SEDANG BERJALAN KAKI! DASAR, KAU INI SIAPA, HAH!?"

Pria asing itu menatap Naruto dengan datar. Seketika dia tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, bocah."

"Bocah?" pelipis Naruto berkedut kesal."HEI, JANGAN SEBUT AKU BOCAH!"

"Kalau bukan bocah, lalu apa?"

"Huh... Dasar, BRENGSEK KAU!"

BETS!

Naruto langsung menyabet pedang dari sarungnya. Dia hendak menghampiri pria yang menyebalkan itu, tapi langkahnya dicegat oleh Killer Bee. Pria itu memegang lengannya dengan kuat.

"Jangan, Naruto. Biarkan saja."

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Dia menjadi sewot.

"Apa!? Biarkan saja!? Mana mungkin aku sabar menghadapi orang sombong macam dia!? Jadi, lepaskan aku! Akan aku beri dia pelajaran!"

"Tahan emosimu. Percuma saja aku mengajarimu selama ini. Tapi, kau tetap tidak bisa menahan emosimu sedikitpun," wajah Killer Bee terlihat serius."Kau harus tenang dan tidak gegabah. Jangan turuti emosimu. Kau jangan melawan orang hanya karena masalah sepele. Itu sama saja kau belum bersikap dewasa. Padahal umurmu sudah menginjak 19 tahun, bukan? Tunjukkan sifat dewasamu. Pahami keadaan. Dengan begitu, kau pasti akan merasa enteng dalam menanggapi situasi. Ingat itu."

Perkataan sang guru yang mengingatkan, membuat Naruto terdiam. Lantas dia menarik pandangannya ke arah depan.

DOEEENG!

Rupanya orang berkuda tadi sudah menghilang di tempatnya berdiri. Dia sudah pergi bersama kudanya jauh di ujung jalan sana.

"...!?"

Sweatdrop besar pun muncul di kepala Naruto dan Killer Bee. Mereka membatu di tempat.

Hening sejenak.

Beberapa saat, keheningan pun terpecahkan oleh suara Naruto yang sangat menggelegar hingga ke langit tujuh sana.

"ORANG MENYEBALKAN ITU SUDAH PERGI! AWAS SAJA, KALAU AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA LAGI, AKAN AKU BERI DIA PELAJARAN! LIHAT SAJA NANTI! MENYEBALKAAAAN!"

Naruto sangat emosi. Dia berteriak keras untuk meluapkan segala kekesalannya yang memuncak di ubun-ubunnya. Sedangkan Killer Bee hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam.

"Berisik sekali..."

Terlihat burung-burung kecil beterbangan di langit sana. Mereka tersenyum sambil melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat konyol. Lalu terbang tinggi untuk pergi ke tempat yang dituju. Hendak mencari makan untuk mengisi perut yang sudah keroncongan.

Berbicara mengenai makanan, Naruto merasakannya juga setelah memasukkan pedang ke dalam sarungnya.

"Ayo, muridku! Kita teruskan perjalanan kita, yeaaah!" seru Killer Bee yang mulai berbicara dengan nada yang berirama. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya dengan lincah.

"Aku lapar, sensei," Naruto memegang perutnya yang sudah mengadakan konser keroncongan.

"Hah!?

Sang guru tercengang. Dia berhenti berbicara.

Pandangan saffir biru menancap ke arahnya. Berharap penuh padanya.

Dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wahahaha, benar juga. Kita belum makan sama sekali dari tadi."

"Nah, itu yang kumaksud. Jadi, kita akan makan apa pagi ini, sensei?"

"Hmmm... Kita pancing ikan. Aku rasa ada sungai di sekitar sini."

Naruto pun tampak bersemangat. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke sana saja, sensei! Biar aku yang memancing ikan."

Sang guru melihat ke arahnya. Mengacungkan jempol seraya tertawa lebar.

"Baiklah!"

"Kita berangkat!"

"OH, YEAAAH! SEMANGAT PENUH!"

Maka mereka pun pergi ke arah sungai yang diperkirakan berada di dalam hutan hijau itu. Mungkin berjarak beberapa meter dari jalan setapak tersebut. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah memancing ikan buat sarapan pagi yang masih terasa segar ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CRIK! CRIK! CRIK!

Api unggun berukuran sedang, menyala dan bergerak tidak beraturan karena diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Tampak Killer Bee yang sedang memanggang beberapa ikan besar yang ditusuk dengan batang kayu sebesar lidi. Ikan-ikan yang didapat Naruto dari hasil memancing di sungai, berada tepat di dekat mereka sekarang.

Sungai itu berair jernih dan sangat tenang. Beberapa jenis ikan air tawar, hidup di dalamnya. Sehingga memudahkan bagi siapa saja yang ingin memancing di sungai tersebut. Ukuran sungai itu panjang hingga mencapai beberapa meter. Bahkan suasana di sekitar sungai, cukup lembab dan terasa dingin.

Naruto duduk bersila sambil memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang memanggang ikan. Tatapannya begitu kosong. Menerawang jauh. Bukan memikirkan tentang ikan yang sedang dipanggang itu, namun memikirkan tentang gadis yang bernama Sitri Serafall itu.

Seingatnya dulu, Serafall adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat twintail. Bermata ungu. Selalu mengenakan kimono terusan berwarna ungu terang. Orangnya sangat baik, lugu dan sederhana. Pokoknya Serafall sudah menjadi bintang yang paling terang di hatinya.

Dia memikirkan lagi bagaimana rupa Serafall sekarang, setelah 9 tahun, tidak bertemu dengannya. Apakah Serafall masih sama seperti dulu? Ataukah berubah? Apakah Serafall masih mengingat dia? Tentang dirinya? Atau justru melupakannya? Atau Serafall sudah menikah dengan orang lain dan tidak menunggunya? Atau...

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Sehingga dia mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila begitu.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Serafall menikah dengan orang lain! Dia pasti akan menungguku dan dia hanya mau menikah denganku."

"Hm, Naruto... Kau kenapa?"

DOEEENG!

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak kaget ketika pandangannya tertuju pada seekor ikan yang telah matang. Asap mengepul dari ikan panggang tersebut. Sang guru yang menodongkan ikan itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hah?" Naruto bengong.

"Kau itu melamun dan malah berbicara sendiri," ucap Killer Bee yang berwajah sangat serius."Ayo, makan! Kau sudah lapar, bukan?"

Masih dalam keadaan bengong, Naruto mengangguk patuh dan menyambar cepat ikan panggang itu dari tangan sang guru.

BATS!

"Dasar, bocah aneh!" bisik Killer Bee yang menggigit besar ikan panggangnya sendiri.

Lantas mereka pun mulai makan bersama dalam diam. Memilih berkonsentrasi penuh dalam menghayati cita rasa ikan panggang yang terasa gurih dan manis. Sangat menggugah selera.

Beberapa menit, semua ikan panggang sudah habis diembat oleh mereka berdua. Menyisakan banyak tulang-belulang yang berserakan di dekat api unggun yang sudah mati. Mereka terdiam sebentar setelah makan sekaligus minum.

Setelah itu, barulah mereka berbicara lagi.

"Setelah ini, kita lanjutkan perjalanan lagi ya, sensei!"

"Hmmm..."

Killer Bee berpikir sebentar. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya yang menandakan keheranan.

Sedetik kemudian, Killer Bee menjawabnya.

"Kita istirahat sebentar di sini. Yaaah... Kupikir... Aku akan melatihmu lagi di sini."

Naruto tampak sedikit kaget.

"Eh? Berlatih lagi?"

"Ya?" Killer Bee mulai kelihatan berwibawa."Aku akan melatihmu agar kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu dengan baik. Tidak gampang tertarik untuk menyerang musuh duluan. Jika kau tetap bersikap seperti itu, aku takut kau akan kehilangan apa yang kau harapkan itu. Kau bisa saja kalah jika menuruti kehendak emosimu. Jadi, mulai detik ini, kendalikan emosimu sebaik mungkin. Latihan ini berkaitan dengan menggunakan energi alam di sekitarmu sekarang."

"Maksudnya keseimbangan energi positif dan energi negatif, begitu?"

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu. Aku minta kau berlatih sekarang juga."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi, beri aku istirahat dulu selama tiga puluh menit. Kita baru saja makan, kan?"

"Benar juga. Aku izinkan kau beristirahat selama tiga puluh menit saja."

"Terima kasih, Bee-sensei."

"Hmm... Tidak masalah... Yeaaah..."

Pada akhir percakapan, Killer Bee malah berbicara dengan nada berirama lagi dan menari-nari dengan tidak jelas, sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya. Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Hahaha... Sensei... Konyol sekali..."

"Bukankah kau yang konyol, Naruto?"

"Apa? Aku tidak konyol!"

"Sudahlah... Lupakan saja... Ayo, kita bersemangat sambil menyanyi dengan gembira. Yahooo!"

Lagi-lagi sang guru menari-nari tidak jelas. Membuat Naruto tertawa kikuk disertai sweatdrop di kepalanya.

 _'Hahaha... Kenapa aku bisa dilatih oleh guru seperti ini? Apa boleh buat, mungkin sudah takdir ya?'_ batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Suasana semakin ceria saja bersama sang guru. Menemani perjalanan Naruto dalam menyambut janjinya pada Serafall. Janji yang disepakati bersama antara dia dan Serafall sejak kecil yaitu menikah dan hidup bahagia untuk selamanya. Dia akan menepati janji itu dan tidak akan melanggarnya. Hatinya hanya untuk Serafall. Tidak untuk gadis yang lain.

Di dalam hatinya sekarang, suara batinnya yang menggema keras.

 _'Tunggulah aku. Aku akan menemuimu di sana, Serafall. Aku akan menepati janjiku yang akan menikahimu. Aku yakin kamu pasti masih menungguku sampai sekarang. Hanya kamulah gadis yang kucintai sejak kecil.'_

Itulah isi hatinya yang mengalun merdu seperti lagu dan berharap lagu itu sampai pada hati Serafall yang kini berada di desa Kuoh tersebut.

Setelah ini, dia akan berlatih bersama sang guru. Barulah meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju ke desa Kuoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic baru update!**

 **Ide cerita berasal dari AdindaBagus yang telah merequest fic ini. Semoga sesuai harapanmu ya.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2.**

 **Senin, 22 Agustus 2016**


End file.
